Emergency personnel (e.g., fire personnel, medical personnel, police, etc.) may receive an emergency call from a communication device, such as a landline telephone, a cellular telephone, or the like. The emergency call may include call information, such as a calling telephone number associated with the communication device. If the emergency call ends unexpectedly, emergency personnel may use the calling telephone number to place a call (e.g., a returning call) to the communication device.